


I thought I lost before, but then you call my name and I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Otherverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel è perso, senza memoria e solo.<br/>Sta cercando qualcosa o qualcuno che lo riporti indietro.<br/>E poi incontra "D".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I lost before, but then you call my name and I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di "Pieces" - Red

**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing** : Castiel/Dean.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Beta** : **X**  
 **Genere** : Fluff, introspettivo, romantico..  
 **Warning** : Slash, otherverse.  
 **Words** : 7659  
 **Summary** : Ambientata nel post- inizio Season 07. 

Castiel è riemerso dalle acque e vaga per il paese, senza ricordarsi chi sia, convinto di essere solo e disperato come il Frankestein della Shelley....  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "Pieces" – Red.

Inoltre voglio ringraziare smallworld-inc (<http://smallworld-inc.deviantart.com/>) per aver creato la magnifica fan-art "Out of grave" che mi ha ispirato questa storia, anche se ho cambiato allegramente la trama dell'immagine!  
 **Dedica** : A tutte le amanti del Destiel, e alla coppia in particolare! - _**Welcome Back**_ _ **Cass**_ _ **!**_ \-   
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla à.à  


 

 

 

 

 

  
_I_ _thought I lost before_  
 _You call my name_  
 _I come to_ _you_ _in pieces_  
 _So you can make me whole_  
  
 

 

 

 

 

Castiel non si ricorda com'è finito lì, in quel parco ad osservare i bambini che corrono dietro gli acquiloni, e giocano sulle giostre; sa solo che quel luogo gli ricorda qualcosa, qualcuno di importante e lui non ricorda chi.

E' una sensazione spiacevole, irritante come se stesse cercando di afferrare il fumo con le mani e lui sa, cavolo se lo sa, che non è fumo che deve afferrare ma qualcosa, o forse qualcuno di più concreto e reale, qualcuno che, nella vita di cui non ha memoria, abbia ricoperto un ruolo importante.

I ricordi premono sul cuore, ma sono spettri evanescenti e dispettosi che non si lasciano prendere, come bambini che fanno scherzi bussando alle case del vicinato per poi scappare e non farsi prendere. 

_"Mocciosi!"_ urla una bambina alla sua destra ad altri due, e Castiel non sa perchè una parola così semplice rappresenti per lui così tanto. 

Ha la sensazione che in quella parola ci sia la chiave di volta, il tutto e il nulla della sua vecchia vita, quella che non riesce a riemergere.

S'è sempre chiesto perchè diamine nessuno abbia mai provato a contattarlo, o cercarlo e questo indebolisce le fioche speranze di non essere stato solo al mondo, di essere stato importante o abbastanza significativo per qualcun altro, lo stesso qualcun altro che lui cerca da un anno a questa parte senza riuscire a trovarlo. 

Si sente vuoto e spaesato, un po' come il Frankestein dopo la sua "venuta al mondo", quando, cacciato malamente dal suo creatore Victor, se n'era andato vagabondando per i boschi, esplorando il mondo senza conoscenze, senza nulla alle spalle, solo un grande nulla.

_"Ehi Sam!"_ una voce di uomo alle sue spalle lo fa voltare di scatto, perchè quella voce e quelle parole hanno per lui un suono doloroso perchè fanno aumentare la pressione dolorosa che ha al cuore, la stessa che si prova quando c'è qualcosa sottopelle che smania di uscire. L'uomo è a pochi metri da lui, sta avanzando verso un enorme albero, illuminato dai cangianti colori del tramonto, con il cellulare all'orecchio e un hamburger tra le mani.

Hamburger : persino una cosa del genere gratta con violenza, come una cagna affamata, contro il muro che tiene barricati lontano i ricordi. 

Moccioso, hamburger, Sam, la voce del giovane sono tutti tasselli di un puzzle da milioni e milioni di pezzi, eppure Castiel ha la sensazione che questi siano i più importanti di quel milione, i più significativi di lui.

C'è una parola, una piccola piccola che gli sfugge e che ha concesso alla sua mente di conoscerne solo una lettera : "D". Una piccola ape furiosa che rimbalza nella sua testa con rabbia, e Castiel a volte, con lacrime di disperazione agli occhi, non fa altro che stringersi la testa e ripetere : " _Ricorda, ricorda, ricorda..._ " 

Già, ma cosa? _Chi_? Conosceva qualcuno che iniziava con la "D" è che è stato importante? Chi era? Cos'erano? Perchè non l'aveva cercato? Un torrente di domande che si concludeva così, con il gelo che si dipanava in tutto il suo corpo e nella sua anima, con una convinzione che si radicava, come una pianta velenosa, in lui: era stato dimenticato.

Castiel sa poco della vita o del mondo, ma è certo che uno senza passato come lui potrebbe avere qualche possibilità di farcela se solo, da qualche parte nel mondo, ci sia un posto, o anche solo una persona che possa chiamare "casa" o/e " famiglia"; essere dimenticati vuol dire non essere mai esistito. Lui ha paura del nulla, del buco nero che inghiotte tutti, un tunnel diretto nell'oblìo. 

Una leggera brezza primaverile gli accarezza piano i capelli, alzando in modo giocosa la cravatta blu che porta al collo, girata al contrario, sopra una camicia bianca e sotto un completo blu scuro. E' abbastanza sicuro che nella sua vita fosse stato presente anche un qualcosa di colore...mmh...beige, ma proprio non gli viene in mente cosa sia. Sembra proprio che l'acqua dalla quale è uscito, dopo essersi risvegliato, abbia trattenuto dentro di sè tutte le sue memorie, oppure le ha semplicemente lavate via, il che non è un pensiero esattamente confortante, insomma per quanto ne sa potrebbe essere stato anche un serial killer o un gran figlio di puttana.

Il sole sta calando rapidamente quando all'improvviso uno stridere di bicilette lo fa voltare di scatto, proprio nella direzione dove quel ragazzo è rimasto tutto il tempo a godersi il suo hamburger, in silenzio, perso in chissà quali pensieri. 

Castiel non sa spiegarsi perchè, si muove d'istinto verso quel ragazzo, la paura che gli fa battere il cuore in petto, uno stranissimo senso di protezione che lo spinge a correre prima che quelle bici impazzite lo travolgano... è un attimo, un rotolare dolce sull'erba, e Castiel si ritrova sopra di lui, ansimante. 

Sente i muscoli tremare come corde tese di violino, il cuore che batte forte e il sangue che pompa adrenalina nel suo sistema circolatorio: i movimenti della vita. 

Fin'ora Castiel ha vagato come il Frankestein, solo e senza una meta, un'automa impostato sulla modalità "sopravvivenza", senza avere un reale scopo nella vita. Da quando è rinato non ha mai, mai sentito il suo cuore battere così forte, o l'adrenalina scorrere nelle sue vene.... eppure, questo strano ragazzo dagl'incredibili occhi verdi e dalle lentiggini adorabili – ma possono essere adorabili delle lentiggini? - ha appena compiuto un miracolo. 

Lentamente, dopo aver urlato mentalmente "al miracolo", Castiel si rende conto che il ragazzo lo sta ancora guardando, sconvolto: gli occhi verdi sono sgranati, e la bocca è socchiusa in un'espressione di sorpresa quanto di sbigottimento. Castiel ha la violenta sensazione di conoscerlo, di averlo già visto... perchè sul serio, nessuno potrebbe dimenticare quel prato verde racchiuso in quegli occhi. Nessuno, nemmeno Castiel, che sa, Dio se lo sa, che quello è un ricordo celato, nascosto dietro i grovigli confusionari e caotici che gli riempiono la testa in quel momento. Celato dietro un muro. 

La consapevolezza che quel ragazzo è "D", lo colpisce allo stomaco come un pugno di ferro. 

Il ragazzo deglutisce, Castiel fa lo stesso: questo è un ritrovo, e lui non sa che dire. Non ha mai saputo che dire nella sua vita, ma ci sono momenti in cui uno dovrebbe avere le parole pronte, magari aver già pronto un copione, una frase giusta, un monologo infinito di parole e suoni, eppure tutto quello che può dire è...

_\- La tua spalla...sta brilland-OH. -_

Dalla mano che teneva sulla spalla sinistra del giovane s'irradia un calore bruciante, un formicolìo che si espande per tutto il corpo e lo fa sentire come se stesse per esplodere e d'implodere contemporaneamente. E' un'emozione incredibile e sopraffacente quella che lo travolge, come l'onda del mare in tempesta travolge lo scoglio, e gli toglie il respiro. Dietro i suoi occhi un'immensa luce, così bella.. persino più bella di quella del Sole, eppure non lo acceca ma lo avvolge, come una vecchia coperta, l'abbraccio di una vecchia amica. 

Castiel smette di sentirsi come un giocattolo rotto a cui mancano il pezzo fondamentale.

L'impronta della _sua_ mano spicca vivida e illuminata da una luce azzurrognola sulla spalla di D. 

\- Dean. - mormora, e Dean annuisce, sopraffatto nella sua stessa maniera.  
 _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean_. Come aveva potuto dimenticare il suono mangifico che quelle quattro lettere potevano produrre nella sua bocca?  
\- Cas. - la voce rauca di Dean tradisce la voglia di piangere per il sollievo: Castiel capisce che in quell'anno e passa il suo umano l'ha cercato per tutto il paese.  
Non è stato dimenticato, non è stato abbandonato. Ha sempre avuto la casa e la famiglia dalla quale tornare.


End file.
